1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods configured to increase data throughput for wireless cells, wireless clients, and wireless networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Many systems incorporate communication protocols, minimally interfering channels, and directional antennas to improve communication between wireless cells and wireless clients. To further improve data throughput, wireless devices could benefit from detecting and using the primary direction of data flow to select an antenna and/or a channel.